My sexy neighbor
by crazyfan15
Summary: "What did you say Levy-chan?" she asked slowly. Levy took a bite out of her steak, chewing slowly before answering her. "I said I want a piece of Gajeel."
1. Chapter 1

**Hello guys. I made this story for all the people who reviewed Masquerade Bid. Thanks a bunch! :D I feel like I kinda made Levy a little bit of a slut in here but it wasn't my intention… **** Well let's get to the story…**

**XOXOXOXO**

**Chapter 1**

It was suppose to be a normal day. Levy and Lucy were meeting for lunch at their favorite restaurant, taking a break from their crazy work day. They were catching up on each other's lives for they only met once a week for an hour. It was normal, expected. But then Levy dropped a bomb on the blond, that she could only sit and stare.

The bookworm kept eating like everything was just peachy.

Maybe Lucy just heard wrong. With that in mind the blond asked her to repeat what she just said. "What did you say Levy-chan?" she asked slowly.

Levy took a bite out of her steak, chewing slowly before answering her. "I said I want a piece of Gajeel. You know have sex, let him fuck me, things like that."

Yep, Lucy heard right. Though she felt like she was going to die of shock. "Let me get this straight… you want to have sex with Gajeel? Your best friend and neighbor." She had to clarify this.

Levy rolled her eyes. "Of course Lu-chan. Who else name is Gajeel?" She was looking at the blonde like she was slow.

Lucy set down her fork slowly, looking at her friend like she needed help. "Levy-chan… why?" She really wanted to know.

The shorter woman shrugged, a small blush coming to her face. "Well just look at him. Tall, dark, and handsome. He screams wild sex. I just want one round with him then my curiosity would be settled."

Lucy felt her own self blushing. Her best friend was right. Gajeel Redfox definitely screamed sex. "But Levy-chan he's your male best friend besides Jet and Droy., and your neighbor. Don't you think that's gonna complicate things?" the blond asked.

Levy waved her away. "It's not like I'm going to ask him to marry me. Just a onetime thing and it's over. We knew each other for over 8 years, I'm sure everything's gonna be fine."

Lucy didn't believe that for a minute, but once Levy got an idea in her head nothing was going to stop her. But she was worried. "Well okay Ms. Levy-chan how are you going to get Gajeel in bed with you? You're not really his type." Lucy pointed out.

A sad look crossed her face before she covered it with a smile. "I know that Lu-chan. He likes tall, big chest bimbos that doesn't have a brain. Typical male." She shook her head in disgust.

Lucy raised her eyebrow. "And how would you know?" she asked slyly. Lucy never once seen Gajeel bring any date to any outings they would have. Heck, the blonde would've thought he was asexual if it wasn't for Natsu barging in on the dark haired man making out with some random female in his house.

Levy blushed. "H-he's my neighbor so of course I sometimes see his dates he brings over his home." It's not sometimes, it's every other day he brings home some bimbo and more than once did she hear the female scream out her pleasure. Whatever he was doing to them she wanted it to.

"Well whatever you say. But still what's your plan?" Lucy asked.

She shrugged. "I'll think of something." Levy continued eating.

Lucy signed. "Levy-chan are you sure you want to do this? I know you have a thing Gajeel and I'm worried that you won't be able to walk away without getting hurt."

Levy smiled. "Don't worry Lu-chan. I'll be fine." She said.

Won't she?

**XOXOXOXO**

Levy signed as she let herself in to her 3 bedroom house. Work was a killer today, being close to the holidays and all. She owns a bookstore. It was a very comfortable business and she was doing well financially, affording a house and a nice car. But she wasn't rich.

She placed her purse on her coffee table as she went into the kitchen, intending to warm up leftovers from last night, when a knock was heard at her door. Frowning a little, she went to the door wondering, '_Who could that be?' _ Not even looking through the peep hole, she's too short for that, she opened the door coming face to face with red eyes.

Widening her eyes in surprise, she gasped out, "G-gajeel?!"

The male smirked at her expression. "Hey there Shorty. Got any sugar?" he asked.

She raised an eyebrow, smirking right back at him. "Sure do, though how are you going to carry it?" she asked looking at his empty hands.

He shrugged."I'll just borrow yours."

Rolling her eyes, she stepped back to let him in.

He closed the door before following her into the kitchen.

"Want anything? I was just about to warm up some leftovers." She said bending over to take a pot out of the refrigerator.

He shamelessly looked at her butt, answering yes. She really had a nice ass. Heck everything on Levy McGarden was nice. Too, bad he'll never get to see.

"So iron head, no hot date tonight?" she asked nonchalant.

"Nope. Thought I'll spend tonight with my favorite neighbor."

She smiled, happy. No stupid bimbo tonight. She turned to him with a raised eyebrow. "Ha. You only came over for the food."

He raised his hands. "Guilty." That was half the reason. She was a great cook, don't get him wrong, but he just wanted to see her. To see her teasing smile and those beautiful brown doe eyes. He's been half in love with the book worm since over a year ago. Though he would never act on those feelings.

He's not worthy of her, he barely finished high school and he didn't go to college. But he did owned a mini business dealing with repairing transportation. It was doing well, but that that was only because he had to fight to get where he was today.

"While that's heating up, I'll go change." She said, walking out the kitchen, but then she stopped. She looked over her shoulder at him. "Unless of course you want to join me?"

His jaw dropped in shock as she walked out the kitchen with a smile. Levy finally knew what her plan was to get Gajeel in her bed. She was going to seduce the pants off him; he'll never know what hit him. Chuckling softly she went into her bedroom, leaving the door wide open.

Meanwhile Gajeel was staring at the spot where she was at before. He couldn't believe his ears. Levy McGarden, residential good girl and nerd, flirting with him. The bad boy. "Nah, probably didn't mean it. She's only teasing me." He said shaking his head from such thoughts.

Few minutes later she came back out dressed in black shorts and a light blue t-shirt exposing her neck, shoulders and breasts.

Wait breasts?

Since when have the book worm ever have breasts?! Shaking his head, he smirked. "Well Shrimp, I knew you had short legs but damn. They're barely the length of my arm."

She pouted, glaring at him. "Whatever iron head." She got two plates and started fixing food on each plate. "At least I'm not a big lug like you."

He chuckled. "Some females like that." He said smug.

"Oh yeah? Well some men happen to like my shortness." She countered.

Unknown to her, he scowled. '_What men?'_ he thought darkly.

But she was oblivious to his thoughts as she set a plate full of food in front of him. "Eat up freeloader." She said, smirking. She sat down across from him with her own food.

They were sitting down at her small dining table. After they said grace, they dug in.

And that's when it started.

She was moaning over every little bite that she ate. Not only that it was the way she was eating. Tempting him with that small delicate mouth. Sad part is she wasn't doing it on purpose.

Or was she?

The fact of the matter is, he could no longer sit and eat with her. He just might go crazy.

**XOXOXOXO**

Her plan was failing. That man is totally oblivious to all the sexual advances. But how obvious could it be? She was wearing skimpy clothes around him that she usually doesn't wear. She was flirting with him every chance she got, heck she even put really naughty suggestions in and he still doesn't notice!

Signing, she placed her living room like a caged animal. Today was Saturday; her bookstore closes earlier on weekends. So she didn't have anything plan for the rest of the day, expect think of how horrible her plan was going.

She was at her rope end. Was she that undesirable that even Gajeel don't want her? A sad expression took over her face, but she shook her head expelling the negative thoughts. 'No, I'm not going to think like that_. I'm fairly pretty in my own right.'_ She thought hand clenched tightly in a fist. '_But that's not the point. How am I going to get this man to notice me?'_

Putting a hand under her chin, she stopped. '_Maybe I should go for the bolder approach._' She thought before widening her eyes. _'That's it!' _Running towards her bedroom she grabbed huger iphone that was on the bed and called up a great friend that was going to help her.

"Hello?" the voice on the other end answered.

"Hey Mira. Uh… I need your help. Are you down at the shop?" Levy asked.

"Yep! Want to come and tell me what's up?" Mira asked.

"Yes please." The book worm answered already putting on her shoes.

"Okay, see you then."

They hung up.

**XOXOXOXO**

Gajeel really thinks he was in the twilight zone. Where good girl Levy flirted with him. Either that or he was going crazy. This week was pure torture for him. He swears that he had a hard on every day since he went over Levy's house to eat dinner. All he had to do was think of her and there it was.

He needed a woman, badly. Signing, he let himself into his house. It was night and all he wanted to do was grab a beer and go to sleep. Okay that was a lie, he wanted to snuggle up with his sexy neighbor. Shaking his head, he went towards his kitchen ready to grab that beer when his phone rang.

Swearing, he picked it up without looking. If it was that salmon haired bastard, he was going to kill him. He barked out a hello.

"You sound like a ray of sunshine." Levy said drily.

He grunted. "What do ya want book worm?" he asked.

She chuckled, the sound going straight to his groin.

"I'm glad you ask." She said huskily.

He widened his eyes. There it was again, his mind playing tricks on him. There was no way the shrimp could sound that sexy. "So what do ya want?" he asked again.

"I need something only you can help me with."

He raised his eyebrow. "And what's that? Can't reach the top shelf." He chuckled at his own joke.

She rolled her eyes, but it wasn't stopping her. "No, but I do want you. So come over. The door's unlock, so let yourself in. I'll be waiting." With that she hung up.

He looked at the phone like it grew an arm or something. Okay so he was in the twilight zone. Signing he left out his house and walked over towards hers. Letting himself in with, "I'm here, Shrimp." Only to stop and stare.

There in the middle of her living room was Levy dressed in a red corset, panties, heels, and nothing else.

**To be continued…**


	2. Chapter 2

**Thanks for the reviews though I was expecting more but hey… Also thanks for the favs and the follows :D**

**XOXOXOXO**

**Chapter 2**

Gajeel's jaw hit the floor as he stared at the beautiful woman in the middle of the room. She was smiling at him with a come hitter look. He felt his eye twitched as his red eyes traveled the length of her body. She was more than just hot. She was beautiful.

He exploded. "What the hell are you wearing?!" he growled, glaring.

She widened her eyes in surprise. Of all the reactions she was expecting this was not one of them. But that wasn't going to stop her. Smirking she walked over towards him. "What does it look like I'm wearing?" she asked, standing in front of him. Despite her outside confidence, she was nervous as heck!

She was a virgin after all.

He growled, averting his eyes from her too perfect body. "Cover up Shrimp." He grunted turning his back.

She chuckled; walking over towards him she wrapped her arms around his waist pushing her breasts on his back. "No way. I want this Gajeel. I want you." She whispered, nuzzling his back. She could smell his outdoorsy and motor oil scent along with sweat. Mmm, she loves that smell on him, knowing that he puts in a full day of work.

His body tensed, he could smell her vanilla cherry scent and it was driving him crazy. "You don't know what you're asking me, Levy." When he said her name, she knew he was serious.

That was all the more reason why she wanted to be serious too. "I do Gajeel. I trust you." She murmured.

He pushed her away to glare at her. "Why?" he growled. "Why do you trust me? Why do you want me out of all people? I'm not the one woman type." He said looking deeply into her eyes. He wanted to get the message across.

"I know that Gajeel. I know you better than most. That's why I trust you."

He signed through his nose. "I'm all wrong for you Levy. Can't you see that?"

She rolled her eyes. "I'm not asking you to marry me. This is just one time thing. No strings, we're still friends afterwards."

He blinked at her.

Twice.

What the hell? For some reason that really pissed him off. "What do ya mean it's a onetime thing!" he growled, towering over her.

She raised her eyebrow. "Why are you mad? You should be happy."

He should be happy. A beautiful half naked female offering no commitment, just sex. He should be damn near flying. But this was Levy, his shrimp. "You deserve better." He grunted.

She signed in exasperation. "Stop treating me like a child. Just take me already!" she growled, taking her corset and pulling it down, revealing her small plump breasts to his eyes.

Oh my… Those things were beautiful. Perfect globes that were a hand full. Damn it he lost. She's too damn pretty for her own good. "Fine." He growled, picking her up and placing her over his shoulder.

She squeaked in surprise.

"If you want to be fuck by me, consider it done." He said darkly as he stalked towards her bedroom.

Her heart was beating fast as they entered her room. She was excited; finally Gajeel Redfox was going to be hers for the night. She was also nervous, I mean who wouldn't be? She never did this before in her life.

He dumped her on the bed; she bounced a little as he pulled his shirt over his head. She sucked in a breath as his wash board abs was revealed to her. She licked her lips, hands twitching to touch.

"Like what you see?" he asked, smirking at her.

She blushed. "Oh… yes." She murmured, sounding very sexy.

He crawled on the bed, before towering over her. She looked at him in awe, taking notice of his fine features. He was staring at her as well. Suddenly he took her lips in a passionate sweet kiss.

She moaned as he dominated her mouth. His hands were in her silky hair caressing it. She purred like a kitten, wrapping her tiny arms around his broad chest.

Her tongue was battling against his, but she was losing not that she minded. She leaned back, needing air. Her breath was coming out in pants, as her tiny lungs try to get some air.

That didn't stop him from peppering kisses down her neck and shoulders. He stopped where the corset was pulled down to her breasts and started unwrapping the ribbons that held it together.

She was kinda surprise, she pegged him for the type of guy to rip clothes off then unloosening them. Finally he was done, pulling it off and throwing it behind him somewhere, before smirking at her. "So Shrimp, where did you get that corset?" he asked leering.

She to fight every instinct not to cover herself as she looked at him seductively, at least that she hope she looked like. "From Mira's shop." She answered.

He shook his head. "I should've known. I'm going to have to think her for that."

Mirajane owned a lingerie store with her younger sister Lisanna.

He captured her lips again, loving her delicate mouth as his hands cupped her breasts. She moaned as he pulled back to give her a eat-shitting grin. "You know book worm, I never knew you had a rack. I thought you were just flat." He commented, fondling the globes.

She glared. "Shut up pervert!" She tried to hit him, but he dodged.

"Now now Shrimp." He said chuckling.

She huffed. 'This man…'

He pulled her nipples distracting her from her irritation with him. She gasped in surprised. "Aah!"

He leaned down to taste them, biting each one to leave a mark. His hands were clenched in his surprisingly soft hair as she moaned out her pleasure, arching her back. He grinded his hips into hers, his hard on colliding with her wet center creating delicious friction. Her red lace panties and his jeans were the only thing that was blocking them.

Her hands tightened in his hair as she grinded right back on him. From what she could feel, he was big. Wanting to find out, her hands trailed from his hair down his hard stomach to the button of his jeans.

He flinched a little, looking at her in surprise. She gave him a smile as she unbotton and unzipped his pants.

"Eager are we?" he asked, getting off her to take off his pants and boxers.

Her eyes were glued to the organ that was between his thighs. It was pointing at her like a sword. Thick and long, she could see why females gravities to him.

"Like what you see?" he asked feeling pretty smug at her expression.

She swallowed. "Oh yeah." She murmured.

He got back on the bed, leaning over her to take her mouth in another kiss. He bit her lips, making them plump and red, like a cherry. Levy still wanted to find out how big he was so her hand trailed down his chest again to take hold if his penis that was digging into her thigh.

"Gah!" He jumped, looking down at her disbelief. "S-shrimp?!"

That was the first time she heard him stuttered. He was blushing, looking confused as she stroked him. It was cute. His head leaned back as he groaned. Her small little hand was pure torture. She wanted to go faster, but she was afraid of hurting him.

Suddenly his hand shot down and took her hand. "Grip me tighter. I'm not going to brake." He grunted out.

Doing what she was told, she gripped him tighter, going faster as well. Letting go of her hand he moaned. His eyes damn neared rolled into the back of his head. She was too good at a hand job.

It was very erotic watching his face in the thrones of passion. To know that she was the one doing this.

It turned her on.

His release was coming soon, he had to stop her. His hand shot down, stopping her movements.

She looked at him in confusion. "Did… did I do something wrong?" she asked softly.

He shook his head, panting. "No the opposite. Just perfect."

She smirked very smugly. "I see."

He growled, pinning her arms above her head with one hand, his other trailed down to her damp panties.

She sucked in a breath as he cupped her through the cloth. "Ooh!" she moaned, spreading her legs.

Damn she was so wet. With quick moves, he ripped off her panties and threw them over his shoulder. She started to protest, but he thrust a finger inside. She was so wet and tight, easily taking his finger inside.

She arched again, clenching the sheets tightly as she said his name on a sign.

"Damn Shrimp, you're really tight." He said looking at her face as he added another finger. "Tightest woman I ever been with." He scissors his finger, making her go cross eyed.

His fingers felt so wonderful, way better than her small little fingers. If this was his fingers than how would his penis feel? She spread her legs wider, as he thrust his fingers back and forth. He wanted to open her up a little, cuz he wasn't exactly small.

She was close, so close. Just a few more thrust from those wonderful fingers and she'll be complete.

And then he stopped, denying her pleasure!

She snapped her eyes open to glare at him, growling.

He was smirking at her fingers held up to his mouth.

"Gajeel!" she whined. Her body was on fire and he had the audacity to smirk at her?!

"Don't worry. I'm going to take real care of you." He said huskily, watching her face closely as he licked his fingers clean.

Her face instantly turned red as she stared at the erotic site.

He closed his eyes. "Mmm… sweet." He said on a sign.

"D-don't say that." She stuttered.

He grinned, leaning over her. "Aww what's the matter bookworm? No man ever told you that?" he teased.

She elbowed him in the ribs. "Shut up!"

He grabbed the offending arm and placed it above her head. "You're easily riled. It's pretty entertaining."

She pouted, "Gajeel." She whined.

He chuckled, placing a chaste kiss on her lips before positioning his self between her spread legs. The tip of his penis was at her entrance. "Get ready Shorty, you're about to get your world rocked." He whispered sinfully.

Her heart skipped a beat. Finally she was going to lose her virginity to Gajeel. She was nervous, but more excited than anything.

He pushed into her tight body, trying to stretch her. But it was hard! He looked at her face to see her eyes clenched tightly as if in pain and she was biting her lips.

Fuck, was she a virgin?!

It was the only solution to why she was so nervous as soon as he got her in bed. Why did that make him _happy? _

Levy felt weird. It wasn't uncomfortable just weird. Well maybe it was a little uncomfortable, but she knew it was going to get better. Reaching between them he found her little button and massaged it. He brought her to an orgasm quick.

She groaned out his name.

While she was distracted he thrusts inside, breaking her barrier. She yelled out, clenching his shoulders tightly as he started thrusting back and forth. He couldn't hold back anymore as they both lost themselves to the pleasure.

**To be continued….**

**XOXOXOXOXO**

**Plz review and tell me what u think.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Thanks for all the reviews, favs, and follows that I got! U guys are awesome! Anyway here's the last chapter and hope u enjoy it :D**

**XOXOXOXO**

**Chapter 3**

Levy awoke to the sun's rays shinning in her face. For a moment she didn't know what was going on, all she knew that her body was sore and she felt absolute good. Signing contently she turned around and bumped into something warm. It was very comfortable; she snuggled into it more.

It grunted, moving slightly.

Snapping her eyes open she connected with red. She gasped, rearing back in surprise. "Gajeel?!" she murmured.

He only grunted, looking at her with intense eyes that left her breathless.

"Um… hi…" she greeted slowly, slightly unnerve with the way he was just watching her without saying anything. Did she do something wrong last night?

He grunted again, getting up to sit on the edge of the bed.

She got up as well, looking at his back with confusion. "Gajeel?" she murmured. Was he regretting last night?

"Why the hell didn't you tell me you were a virgin?!" he growled, turning so he could glare at her.

She flinched inwardly, but her face betrayed nothing. "Does it matter? It's not like something I could just say in a conversation." She snapped. Were all morning afters like this? She started to get off the bed but he quickly snatched her back pinning her below him.

She struggled, trying to get him off her. "Get off me you big lug!" she yelled pushing at those board shoulders she was just holding on to hours ago.

He pinned her hands above her head. "Why didn't you tell me Levy?" he asked looking into her eyes earnestly. "If I know I would've been gentler."

She paused in her struggles, looking at him with surprise. There was self-loathing in his eyes that had her heart clenching. "If I wanted someone gentle, I'll choose someone else. I knew what you were about and I still wanted you." She said looking at him with all the sincere emotions that she felt.

He stared at her for a moment, wanting to believe in her words.

She gave him one of those beautiful smiles that made him fall in love with her in the first place and he believed her. He gave her a smirk. "I see so you had the hots for me all along Shrimp?" he asked, arching his eyebrow.

She blushed. "T-that's not the point." She stuttered. "Now get off me. I have to get ready for work."

He chuckled, but he released her and got up.

She got off the bed, and hurried to grab her robe that was on the floor. It was amusing to him, he already saw everything.

"I have an extra toothbrush you can use, while I go take a shower." She offered.

He smirked. "You telling me I have bad breath." He said standing up in his naked glory.

Her eyes trailed over his sexy body before stopping at the organ between his thighs. She licked her lips, eyes darkening with lust.

"Keep looking at me like that and you won't make it to work." He growled, hardening under her gaze.

She gasped before turning quickly and going into her bathroom, his laugh following her.

**XOXOXOXO**

Today was slow in the bookshop. There were hardly any customers in today and it was quiet. So quiet that you could hear a pen drop. Levy was sitting down at the cashier register, bored out of her mind. Signing, she thought about this morning with Gajeel. It was pretty fun having breakfast with him.

He would try to distract her while she cooked so he could steal the food that was already done. Their conversations at the breakfast table was pretty interesting as well, challenging her mind like no man ever did before in that obnoxious way of his. They didn't talk about last night, but that was fine with her. She didn't have any illusions that they were going to have a relationship. It was a onetime thing, something to get him out of her system so that maybe she could purse someone else.

The bell on the top of the door rung, breaking her from her thoughts. She looked over with a smile and saw red eyes. "Hi Rogue." She greeted as he walked in.

He gave a slight nod, coming to stand in front of the register. "Hello Levy. Are they any new books?" he asked.

She nodded. "Yep, I'll show ya." She hopped off her stool and went to the bookshelf where her new shipments were.

Rogue was a second year college student that was studying to become a philosopher. He's been coming to her show since the day it open and he works summers between classes. He was 4 years her junior but he has a maturity that went way beyond her 24 years. If there was one person she could probably be interested in other than Gajeel it would be Rogue. He was smart, polite and handsome.

Her ideal guy.

"Here you are." She said pointing to the shelf.

He nodded. "Thank you."

She turned back quickly only to trip over her own feet. _'Damn.' _She thought, knowing her face was about to be beaten by the floor. But before that could happen, strong arms wrapped around her, saving her face.

"Are you okay Levy?" Rogue asked quietly as he quickly righted her.

"I'm fine." She said, hands on his shoulders while his hands were on her slim waist. They were in a very compromising position.

And then Gajeel walks in. "Bookworm-" He cut off, spotting them. He stared for a moment before his face darkened murder in his eyes. "Get your hands off her before I break them." He growled.

They jumped back looking at him in surprise.

"G-gajeel?" Levy stuttered.

"Gajeel nii-san?" Rogue said.

A flicker of surprise crossed his eyes, but it didn't change anything.

"What are you doing here?" Levy asked a little unnerve with the way he was glaring at them. "And why did you call him nii-san?" she asked looking at Rogue.

The college student was about to answer, but Gajeel cut him off. "I'm the one who should be asking the questions." He growled. "What the hell are you doing with my girl?"

The short woman's eyes almost popped out of her head from his admission.

Rogue face showed surprise as well. "You're in a relationship? With Levy?" There was disbelief in his voice.

"Yeah,"

"NO!"

They both answered at the same time.

Rogue raised an eyebrow. "Well then… I'll come another time Levy. And I'll call you later." Rogue said sharply looking at Gajeel before taking his leave.

"Rogue wait!" But it was too late. Turning back, she glared at him. "Gajeel look what you done!" she snapped, stomping her tiny foot.

"What the hell were you doing with him?" he growled towering over her small frame.

She was not going to be intimidated. "That's none of your business." She said nose in the air.

"The hell it is!" he snapped, making her look at him with wide eyes. "You're mine Levy McGarden. I'm a very possessive man and I don't like to share." He said lowly grabbing the collar of her dress and pulling her face to face with him.

Her heart was beating fast in excitement, fear? She didn't know. "I'm not yours. Last night-"

"Was amazing." He finished.

Her heart skipped a beat as she licked her suddenly dry lips.

His eyes followed the movement, darkening with lust.

She quickly looked away. "But it was a onetime thing. So you have no claim on me." She said quietly.

"Bullshit." He said.

She glared. "Look just because you took my virginity doesn't mean you can all claiming. I don't need you to be my boyfriend out of guilt or responsibility." She said.

To her surprise he stared laughing. Now she was pissed. "Put me down you moron!" she snapped trying to wiggle out of his iron grip. If he wasn't going to take her serious he could go jump off a cliff for all she cares.

"Sorry Shrimp, it's just that you know better than that." He said between chuckles. Suddenly his face went serious. "I'm a bastard Levy. I don't pity anyone nor do I take responsibility for my actions. I've been wanted to fuck you the first time I saw you. But I didn't because all you wanted was friendship. So I ignored my feelings for years and then you come to me with a fucking corset on." He growled shaking her a little.

"Perfect chance to have my way with you. I resisted at first, but in reality I was happy. So I took a chance." He murmured. "Now you're mine. Wither you like it or not." He said eyes intense.

She shivered, looking into his eyes and seeing the truth. She was his. "But why?" she murmured. "Why me?"

He put her down, shrugging. "Why is the sky fucking blue? It just fits."

She gave him a bland stare, hands on hips. "How romantic." She said dryly. "And was I suppose to be jumping for joy that the bed boy Gajeel Redfox is asking me out?"

He snorted. "I don't think you want me going there Shrimp. Besides I already know you love me."

Her jaw dropped from his smug tone. The fact that he was speaking the truth only made her angrier. "Bite me." She growled.

He gave her a wolfish grin. "Oh I'll love to." He said quietly eyes dark with lust.

She swallowed, her vocal cords temporally not working. Next thing she knew she was on his shoulders as he started walking out the door. "Gajeel my store!" she said trying not to laugh.

"You're closing early today." He said simply as he paused to turn the sign from open to close.

**XOXOXOXOXO**

**The End!**

**Plz review and tell me what you think! If you want some more Gale love visit my profile for my other stories The Deal and Superhero Bash! **


End file.
